Together: Chapter 1
by Bubbles108
Summary: Snake and Winter are on a sinking ship! Oh no! Snake and Winter have to escape the deathly ship when horror strikes!


**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz****xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw****ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Together

By: Nikiel Loher

April, 15th, 1912

Winter awoke to a bone chilling, scraping noise in the chilly, dark night. She yawned and thought to herself, "What in the blazes was that?" She took a glance at her bedroom window and screamed. There was water coming in from her window and in no time at all, the floor was flooded with ice, cold, Arctic water. Winter scrambled out of bed and began to pack her things but suddenly stopped when she heard a loud knock on her door. She quickly rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a panicked crew member and a man whom she believed to be "Mister Andrews". "What happened? Why have the engines stopped?" she questioned as her heart raced with every word. "We haven't the time to waste. The ship is going under and the captain has requested to get all women and young children to the lifeboats." replied the crew member. Than he pushed past Winter, opened up her closet and pulled out a white lifejacket which he roughly handed to her. "We shall be taking our leave now." concluded Mister Andrews as they bowed and left to the next room leaving Winter alone in the dark room. Her room was now ankle high length with water and a few chunks of ice. Winter realized that there was no time for twiddle dallying tonight; if she was going to escape she would have to do it now. She quickly grabbed a few important items such as pictures of family and headed off to find the one she loved, Snake.

Rushing waters

As she arrived at Snake's room she was shocked to see Emily slithering out from the opened door with a mysterious, dark red stain on her oily scales. Winter scooped Emily up and asked

"What is that red stain on your scales?" Emily replied a chilling response. Winter gently put her down and ran to Snakes door to find snake on the flooded floor with drops of blood on his arms and neck. He looked in a lot of pain; his grayish tint skin had turned pale and his new suit had blood stains. Winter froze at the sight of Snake before running up to him and whispering

"What happened, Snake?" He hissed out a painful response.

"I was bit by Goethe." He tried to get up but was lightly pushed back down by Winter. "N…No. Do not move. Y..You should stay there and I will bandage the wound." She stuttered but as she turned to get up, Snake softly grabbed her arm causing her to blush and look at him. "S..Snake?" she whispered as Snake blushed and asked " Is something the matter?" Winter sat there for a moment before saying," The ship is going under. Two lads came by and warned me to get my lifejacket on" Snake stared at her with worried, wide eyes as he pulled himself up with help of a nearby drawer and winced as more blood droplets sunk into his suit coat. He then grabbed a spare coat that was hanging on the dresser and wrapped it around Winter. "We have to escape to the life boats and-"but then he stopped and looked over a little past Winter's shoulder as a tall, dark shadow loomed over them. Winter turned around to see Mister Andrews staring down at them with sleepy, angry eyes and a sharp frown as he grabbed her arm forcefully causing her to wince and shed a few tears. "Let go of me this instant!" she yelled as Mister Andrews stepped in front of her." The lad whom ye are with be dangerous!" he yelled back as he brutally kicked Snake. Snake screamed and clutched where he had been kicked as Mister Andrews laughed and screamed in horror. For coiled upon his leg was Emily. Realizing that there was no time to loose, Snake grabbed ahold of Winter's hand and pulled her out of the room as they ran through the flooded hallways of the sinking ship.

Run with me

Snake and Winter ran through the dark, flooded hallways, hand in hand as Snake pulled her to a stairway that could lead them to the gate's. "Snake! Please slow down! I cannot run as fast as you! And what about Emily and your other snakes?! " Winter questioned


End file.
